Arena (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D mode. If you are looking for the same mode in Pixel Gun World, see Arena (PGW). The Arena is both a gamemode in Pixel Gun World and Pixel Gun 3D. The objective is to survive as many waves as possible. There is no limit to finish Arena mode. Maps There are eight maps,as shown here (and availability in the 2 games): *Colosseum (PG3D). *Foggy Swamp (Both PGW and PG3D). *Ice Hockey Arena (PG3D). *Space Station (PG3D). *Abandoned Mineshaft (Both PGW and PG3D). *Medieval Castle (PG3D). *Atlantis (PG3D). *Scary Pizzeria (PG3D). Strategy There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have an explosive weapon with decent mobility like the Anti-Gravity Blaster which is basically made for this mode as it takes out MOBS of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. A Dark Matter Generator also works with this role as it has similar if not identical properties as the Anti-Gravity Blaster. Once you picked your weapon, its time to roll. When you are out you should keep collecting ammo for your Gravity gun/Bass cannon and also keep collecting shields. when you reach wave 10 a good tactic is to jump on the heads of mobs via rocket jump to then rocket jump of their heads killing them in fours and fives. Another great strategy is with a Peacemaker, or any kind of minigun related weapon. Due to the amount of bullets the peacemaker has, the player can go at least for about 30 or more rounds without dying if the player has good armor, keeps collecting ammo pickups, and runs around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score, while getting lots of coins. A good throw of a Grenade into a crowd wears their health out, making them easy to pick off. And the Singular Grenade groups mobs into one area, making them more vulnerable to crowd-control weaponry, including the Ghost Lantern. As the lantern kills most mobs nearly with a shot. But watch out, any ranged enemies in the black hole can still attack you. Pets can help you locate remaining enemies if you have trouble finding them. Also, the Storm Hammer and the Fire Orb helps a lot in this mode, as its good for crowd control and requires no ammo to swing around, but, watch out for ranged enemies and take them out similar of how you kill a ranged player with those melee weapons. Trivia *The player will not take explosive self-damage in Arena, making the Ruby Helmet and other self-damage reducing accessories utterly useless. *Weapons will have a limit to the amount of ammunition you can have in reserve when playing Arena. At some point in time, there was no limit. *A skilled player will find Arena to be the most effective way to get a large amount of coins without paying actual money. However, as of 8.0.0, the player will earn much less coins. (See "Reward") *There was a bug where if you jump high enough at the correct angle, you can escape the map. However that has been removed as of update 9.2.0 *After 8.0.0 update, the player will earn much less coins, because the player will not receive an accumulative coin after 10,000 points. It is unknown if this new system will change with another update or not. *As of the 10.0.0 update, this mode's name has been changed from "Survival" to "Arena". Also, some spawned enemies will be ranged. *The EXP reward does not seem to be with the EXP a player gets, Due to if a play quits with 10,000 or 50,000 they will not get any EXP. It is highly likely that it is the amount of rounds a player does. When a person quits with a new score, it will allow for them to tweet out on Twitter and Facebook about their new high score. *There was a version of the game that would reward the player with 1 more coin starting with round 11 and you would have gotten 2 coins as a result. This would mean for every 100 rounds it would increase by one coin. In a later update, the player would only get 1 coin per 10 rounds. Category:Modes